


See the Light

by WhyWhyNot



Series: A Host and a Legion [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Codependency, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: A serie of snapshots from Joan’s POV during Now Who Will Pray For Babylon?





	1. See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> After meeting Frank and Lisa, Matty tells Joan what she knows about them.
> 
> Takes place after chapter 4 of Now Who Will Pray For Babylon?

This night, Matty sneaks into Joan’s bed.

It’s not exactly uncommon. They've shared a room for over fifteen years, for over half their life, and sharing a bed seemed a natural development when one of them was scared of sad or tense, or just wanted to drown the world in a familiar heartbeat.

It’s not exactly uncommon. But she usually takes off her shoes first.

“Matty? What’s wrong?  
\- I found him.  
\- Who?  
\- The killer. The one the cops are looking for. The one who hanged the Mexican cartel from meat hooks.”

Joan props herself on her elbows.

“Matty, did he hurt you?”

She shakes her head.

“No. No, it’s… It’s the girl. There’s a little girl with him. A dead one.  
\- A ghost or a corpse?  
\- A ghost. Vengeful. Anger and hatred, like Jezebel, with a man instead of dogs.”

Joan grimaced. The events surrounding their first encounter with Jezebel had been… Painful, for all involved.

“They… They’re family, I think. The girl and the killer. They’re family.  
\- Okay.”

There’s a silence as Matty seems to order her thoughts.

“He’s going to die.  
\- Probably, yes. He’s making a lot of enemies.  
\- No. No, that’s not what I meant. She’s killing him.  
\- What?  
\- She’s, she’s feeding on him. She’s, uh, she needs _food_ , you know, so she can stay. And I think, I think she’s feeding on him. And, uh, for now, it’s probably just making him tired but I, I don’t think it will last.”

Matty is upset. Shaking and stammering and trying to keep herself human, and not quite succeeding.

(Matty has three heads. Matty has three heads, joined at the back of their skulls, and none of them has eyes.)

(Joan puts her arms around her and hold her tight.)

“What will happen?  
\- She’s going to devour his flesh. She’s going to devour the flesh from his bones until nothing is left.”

(She can feel seven wings shuddering on Matty’s back. She holds tighter.)


	2. Friday night I'm going nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty calls Joan in the middle of the night.
> 
> Takes place after chapter 8 of Now Who Will Pray For Babylon?

Joan gets a call in the middle of the night.

The burner phone. It’s Matty.

(It’s the Devil’s other face.)

She takes the call, and waits.

“The party went a bit too wild for my taste. Can you come get me at Patrick’s? Don’t worry, the dog is locked in for the night.”

Patrick is the Irish. Matty needs a ride from the Irish hideout, the one with the dog fighting ring.

(They meant to bust it, but they got caught up in the shit with Jezebel. As much as Joan likes the kid, she doesn’t think she will ever be able to look at dogs the way she used to. And now, there’s the whole thing with the shooter…)

“I’m coming.”

She hangs up.

She finds Matty in the basement, surrounded by unconscious men. There’s a little girl standing by xir side, looking panicked, hands clutched in the fur of a dog. 

With a start, she realizes that from the mouth up, the kid has a gaping hole instead of a face.

(Joan doesn’t feel horror, or disgust. She’s known Matty too long for that.)

(Joan doesn’t feel horror, or disgust. Only anger.)

“I need your help to bring him home,” says Matty, and xe’s kneeling over a man, and cutting his restraints with his pen knife.

Joan looks at the ghost girl, and at the man, and remembers Matt’s quiet tale a few nights ago.

Well.

She thought the shooter would be taller.

Matty and her manage to get the shooter to their apartment, kid and dog in tow, and Claire, still as incredible as always, disappears after tending to his wounds.

So they’re going to hide a wanted murderer in their bedroom. That’s a thing they’re going to do.

She hopes the dog won’t she’d on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone find what song the title is from, and all three reasons I chose it?


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Winged Angel

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Leave a comment!


End file.
